Problem: Convert the point $\left( 5, \frac{3 \pi}{2}, 4 \right)$ in cylindrical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Solution: Given cylindrical coordinates $(r,\theta,z),$ the rectangular coordinates are given by
\[(r \cos \theta, r \sin \theta, z).\]So here, the rectangular coordinates are
\[\left( 5 \cos \frac{3 \pi}{2}, 5 \sin \frac{3 \pi}{2}, 4 \right) = \boxed{(0, -5, 4)}.\]